This is a Dream!
by Oh-MinMin
Summary: Bukannya apa, ia hanya takut. Takut percaya kepada pemuda itu yang akan membawanya ke sebuah fatamorgana sesaat. Dimana ia sudah terlanjur percaya akan kata-kata dan sentuhan pemuda itu, ia akan diseret paksa untuk kembali kesebuah realita kehidupan.


**.**

**.**

**This is a Dream! © Oh-MinMin**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

Rukia membencinya. Membenci pemuda itu. Pemuda yang kini berada didepannya. Bersama dengan kakak perempuannya yang berada dikusi rodanya. Membicarakan tentang dirinya yang betapa keras kepalanya. Tidak dapat diatur. Tidak dapat menuruti kata-katanya. Ini sebenarnya bukan kemauannya, hanya saja ia benar-benar tidak ingin selalu berada dalam jangkauan pemuda itu. Pemuda didepannya. Pemuda yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Rukia. Bahwa dia akan selalu berada dekat dengan Rukia dimanapun gadis itu berada. Bahwa dia akan selalu melindungi Rukia.

Senang tentu menyelubungi hati Rukia, mengingat selama belasan tahun belum ada seorang lelaki manapun yang akan mengatakan hal tersebut kepada dirinya. Dan sekarang, pemuda didepannya selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap ia menolak dan membentak pemuda itu untuk jangan selalu disampingnya ataupun berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengannya.

Bukannya apa, ia hanya takut. Takut percaya kepada pemuda itu yang akan membawanya ke sebuah _fatamorgana_ sesaat. Dimana ia sudah terlanjur percaya akan kata-kata dan sentuhan pemuda itu, ia akan diseret paksa untuk kembali kesebuah _realita_ kehidupan. Bahwa semua perkataan dan sentuhannya hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Bahwa semuanya hanyalah untuk memperdaya hatinya yang terlanjur diberi kepada pemuda itu.

Ia tidak mau. Dan ia takut.

"Kau harus mendengarnya, Rukia. Jika tidak—"

"Aku tidak mau. Dan aku tidak suka pemaksaan. Biarkan aku dengan pendirianku sendiri. Tidak ingin diatur. Tidak ingin selalu menurut apa yang dikata_nya_. Kupikir itu cukup untuk membuat kakak mengerti."

Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar Rukia. Dibaliknya, ada sebuah kesedihan yang terpancar dikedua manik _hazel_ milik pemuda itu, yang mau tak mau membuat hati Rukia sedikit luluh dan merasa bersalah. Entahlah, ia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya seolah menjadi manusia yang paling kejam.

"Rukia!" wanita itu memanggil dengan suara seraknya yang seakan tertahan ditenggorokkan kala melihat adik semata wayangnya melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk segera keluar dari ruangannya. Ini terlalu melelahkan bahkan sangat menguras tenaga dan pikirannya.

Rukia—gadis itu, menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak berbalik. Hanya sedikit takut dengan kemurkahan sang kakak dan takut akan kelangsungan kesehatan kakaknya yang dapat dibilang cukup menyedihkan. Maka ia memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan kakaknya itu ucapkan.

"Ini misi yang berbahaya. Dan kurasa kau tahu akan hal itu."

Bukan. Itu bukan kakaknya yang berbicara, melainkan pemuda menyebalkan yang selalu mengkuliahinya. Lantas Rukia berbalik dan menatap sengit pada pemuda itu.

"Tanpa persetujuanmu pun, aku tetap akan berada disampingmu untuk melindungimu. Camkan itu." lanjut pemuda itu yang setelahnya meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan melewati Rukia begitu saja.

Rukia menggeram tak suka. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Ini sudah keterlaluan, bahkan sangat. Apa maunya pemuda itu yang selalu mengatur hidupnya? Apa haknya atas dirinya?

"Kakak suka?!" tanya Rukia dengan suaranya yang ditinggikan. "Ini menyebalkan! Dan sangat! Aku benci semuanya!" lanjutnya kembali yang membuat wanita didepannya tersentak kaget.

Letih tentu dirasakan Rukia. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa agar wanita didepannya dapat mengerti akan dirinya. "Tidak bisakah aku hidup dengan aturanku?" dan diakhiri kalimat itu, Rukia pergi meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian dalam ruangan yang sangat menyesakkan itu.

Hisana terdiam terpaku mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Belum lagi tadi Rukia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan menampilkan wajahnya yang senduh, lelah dan tertekan. Membuat perasaan bersalah menyeruak masuk menggerogoti hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia."

.

.

.

('^')

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai _raven _itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Amarah terbentuk diwajahnya yang angkuh. Siapapun yang melihatnya hanya dapat mencemoohnya karena sikapnya tersebut. Ia tidak peduli. Yang sekarang dipikirannya adalah menghampiri pria itu yang berada dalam ruangan didepannya. Mendobrak pintunya kemudian melontarkan kalimat kasar yang sudah ia susun dengan apiknya. Mengacaukan rapat yang sedang mereka selenggarakan untuk penyusunan rencana misi kali ini. Mereka yang didalam sana hanya dapat mengumpat dan mengatainya kekanakkan dengan diiringi langkah mereka yang menjauh dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Rukia didalamnya bersama sang kakak ipar—

Kuchiki Byakuya.

"_Hei_, Komandan! Kami menolak perempuan angkuh ini untuk misi kali ini!" ucap salah seorang pria paruh baya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sang Komandan Kepolisian itu hanya dapat mendesah lelah sebelum memijit pelipisnya dan berucap, "Apa lagi sekarang, Rukia?"

"Kau yang APA?! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Apa maksudmu dengan mengikutsertakan _laki-laki_ itu! Dia menyebalkan! Pengatur! Seenaknya! Mengganggu! DAN AKU TIDAK SUKA! Kenapa sekarang kau malah ikut-ikutan seperti kakakku, _ha_?!"

Sekali lagi pria itu hanya dapat mendesah lelah. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, pasalnya _lelaki_ itu juga menyuruhnya tutup mulut dari gadis didepannya ini. Maka yang dapat ia lakukan adalah menenangkan gadis itu dan membujuknya supaya mau menerima kehadiran _lelaki_ itu. Namun tidak berlangsung lama saat _lelaki_ yang mereka bicarakan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan kasar dan menghampiri gadis didepannya yang tentunya mengundang ribut kembali. Bahkan lebih parah.

"Ikut aku." Ucap lelaki itu tak terbantahkan dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Lepaskan!" bantah Rukia dengan menepis tangan lelaki itu kasar, yang langsung membuat lelaki itu mendelik marah kearahnya.

Sedikit takut dirasakan Rukia. Kini pergelangan tangan kanannya terasa sakit.

"Aku mengerti, Rukia." Ucap Byakuya lalu. "Tapi kupikir, ada baiknya jika kau terus bersama dengannya, karena dia akan melindungimu."

'_Persetan!'_

Setelahnya pria itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, menyisahkan Rukia yang tercenung sendiri sembari memegang pergelangan tangannya dan pemuda disampingnya yang kini menatapnya datar.

Suasana hening sampai Rukia membuka suaranya.

"Apa kau _monster_? Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku sendiri?" ia berucap lirih, terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan suara kasarnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Untuk menjagamu, Ya."

Rukia hanya menatap tak percaya pada pemuda itu dengan desahan lelah yang ia keluarkan.

.

.

.

(~,~)

.

.

.

Misi dalam proses pelaksanaan. Rukia turut andil dalam penangkapan itu. Penangkapan buronan tertinggi yang berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara khusus yang jauh dari tengah-tengah masyarakat. Tepatnya daerah pinggiran. Bukan tempat terbuang, melainkan tempat pembuangan para pelaku bejat. Salah satunya pria besar didepannya dengan berbagai pernak-pernik di ujung rambutnya yang runcing.

Moncong pistolnya sudah Rukia arahkan tepat ditubuh pria itu agar segera menembus ke jantungnya, namun jika benar-benar ia lakukan maka yang ada ia akan bersemayam dibalik jeruji besi, karena membunuh pria itu tidak terkategorikan dalam rencana. Yang ada ialah melumpuhkan. Tapi itu tidak akan mungkin bersahil mengingat ia terlalu takut untuk membunuh, jangankan membunuh untuk menarik pelatuknya saja ia sedikit gemetaran.

"Rukia, cepat tembak dia!"

Ia mendengarnya. Itu suara Ichigo—lelaki yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Melindunginya ntah dari apa. Hingga ia rela mengikuti misi ini—membantu—hanya untuk memastikan agar dirinya selamat.

"Argghh!" pria itu mengerang dan terjatuh saat pisau lipat itu menancap tepat dibawah lututnya, membuat Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya sesaat.

"Rukia!"

Bukannya Rukia yang menembak pria itu, malahan pria itu yang menembaknya, tepat di kaki kanannya. Posisi yang sama yang didapat pria itu. Mengerang kesakitan juga dilakukan Rukia. Ia panik, saat mengetahui kaki kanannya bolong—akibat tembakan itu—dan mengeluarkan darah segra. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat, dengan _refleks_ ia menembak pria itu tepat dipinggang kanannya.

Setelahnya yang ia tahu, pria itu segera dikepung dan diborgol, tentu dengan perintah Ichigo yang kalap melihat kondisi Rukia. Kini lelaki itu sudah menghampirinya dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Disertai kalimat racau yang keluar dari bibir tipis lelaki itu.

"Jangan pergi, Rukia. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon selamatlah."

.

"_Jangan pergi, Rukia. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon selamatlah."_

.

Rukia membisu dalam pelukan Ichigo. Ia seperti pernah mendengar ucapan Ichigo sebelumnya, bahkan itu terasa _familiar_ ditelinganya.

.

"_Ichigo."_

.

..:..

_Mereka dikenal masyarakat, sebagai penyelamat dan pembuat kesejahteraan. Yang jahat akan diadili dan yang baik akan dilindungi. Mereka seperti ksatria didalam dongeng anak-anak, namun bedahnya mereka nyata. Tak ada yang tahu berapa jumlah mereka yang sesungguhnya, karena mereka tak pernah tampak oleh masyarakat sekitar walau mereka sering mengunjungi kota hanya untuk mengambil beberapa pangan dan sandang dari pejabat tertinggi untuk dibagikan kepada warga desa yang lebih membutuhkan._

_Ichigo dan Rukia salah satunya._

_Keduanya menjalin kasih walau tak tampak, karena mereka tidak suka mengumbar-ngumbarkan hubungan mereka didepan teman-teman mereka. Yang ada hanya sesekali tatapan saling perhatian atau menyendiri berduaan dari keramaian. Walau begitu tak membuat teman-teman mereka mencurigai hubungan yang keduanya miliki._

_Sampai musuh datang menyerang mereka, musuh yang dikenal sebagai prajurit kerajaan. Membawa mereka kesebuah kematian. Memisahkan jiwa dari raga mereka masing-masing. Termasuk gadis bersurai raven itu._

_Beberapa musuh mengeroyoknya dengan melancarkan pedang mereka pada gadis itu, yang membuat gadis itu sedikit kewalahan. Sayatan pedang ia terima, membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah. Namun, tebasan terakhir yang paling menyakitkan tidak dapat ia hindar. Dimana jantungnya yang menjadi korban. Melumpuhkannya seketika dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah yang dingin._

_Dapat ia lihat pemuda bersurai orange itu kalap kala melihat kondisinya. Lantas ia menangis tanpa suara. Hanya air matanya yang mengalir lancar melewati pangkal hidungnya. Dan raungan memilukan pemuda itu saat memangkuhkan kepalanya dipaha pemuda itu untuk berusaha membangunkannya dan membalikkan kesadarannya._

"_Jangan pergi, Rukia. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon selamatlah."_

..:..

_Namun ia tak selamat._

Itu dulu. Kehidupannya sebelumnya.

"Ichigo!" lantas ia memeluk leher pemuda itu dengan erat. Menangisi kebodohannya dan merutuki ketidaktahuannya terhadap pemuda yang berada dalam dekapannya. Tak mau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ichigo segera balas memeluk gadis itu sembari menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

"M-maafkan aku karena tidak menyadarimu. Maafkan aku karena berlaku kasar terhadapmu."

Dan sekarang ia tahu, alasan mengapa dan kenapa lelaki itu selalu berada disampingnya.

Karena ia tidak ingin terjadi kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya.

..:..

_Seharusnya ia tadi tetap berada disamping perempuan itu. Menolak usulan perempuan itu untuk terpisah dalam menghadapi musuh. Menolak usulan perempuan itu untuk membantu yang lainnya dalam menghadapi musuh._

_Seharusnya ia lebih memilih keselamatan perempuan itu ketimbang yang lainnya, jika akhirnya ia ditinggal sendirian. Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya bukanlah cara yang terbaik. Menjalani hidupnya sembari menunggu kematiannya adalah jalan yang terbaik. Dan setelahnya ia berharap dapat berjumpa dengan wanita itu kembali._

..:..

(~^~)

Gadis itu terbangun kala alarm dari ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, ditambah dengan sinar sang surya yang menyeruak masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dengan malas ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai kamarnya yang dingin dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Setelahnya ia mematikan alarmnya dan meninggalkan ponselnya—yang tergeletak dilantai seperti sebelumnya—menuju kamar mandinya yang terletak diluar kamarnya.

Sedikit pegal ia rasakan diberbagai bagian tubuhnya. Belum lagi mimpi aneh yang mengunjungi tidurnya. Rasanya seperti nyata namun kebohongan secara bersamaan.

_Reinkarnasi? Kehidupan kedua?_

_Ck!_ Ia tak percaya akan hal yang begituan. Apalagi dengan lelaki _entah siapa_ yang mengatakan bahwa _ia_ akan melindunginya dan menjaganya. Belum lagi pernyataan cinta yang—sangat mustahil menurut Rukia.

Setelah selesai dari ritual membersihkan badannya, ia lekas mengambil tas selempangnya dan bergegas menuju kampusnya berada. Tak lupa sebelumnya salam pagi dan ciuman dipipi kanan untuk sang kakak perempuan dengan mencomot 3 potong roti bakar untuk dimakannya dalam perjalanan ia lakukan. Tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang ditujuhkan untuknya. Apalagi kalau bukan cara makan dan duduknya?

Dengan santai dirinya mengangkat kedua kakinya diatas kursi kereta untuk ditekuk dan memakan roti bakarnya dengan gaya khas premannya. Manis sih wajahnya… tapi kalau seperti itu tingkah lakunya, laki-laki yang berada didepan maupun disamping kirinya mengurung niat awalnya untuk mengajaknya berkenalan dan ngobrol sebentar atau pendekatan dini.

Sengaja.

Rukia melakukan semua itu dengan sengaja, agar para lelaki itu tidak jadi mengganggu ketenangannya. Walau harus berkorban untuk mendengar tangisan anak kecil yang berada didepannya dengan ibu anak itu yang mendelik ke arahnya.

Saat kereta berhenti ditujuannya, Rukia segera melenggang pergi dan membiarkan orang-orang yang _lagi-lagi_ menatap aneh kearahnya. Kali ini entah apa? Rukia tidak ingin tahu dan ambil pusing. Hingga dipersimpangan jalan, tepatnya di _zebra cross_, ia bertuburukan bahu dengan seseorang yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Lantas Rukia menunduk sembari meminta maaf, sembari melihat wajah pemuda itu sebentar yang berhasil membuatnya sedikit terkikik geli karena aneh melihat warna rambut pemuda itu yang begitu mencolok dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

Pemuda itu tidak berkomentar apapun kala mendapati gadis didepannya berlaku tidak sopan seperti itu terhadapnya. Maka yang ia lakukan hanyalah segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Rukia."

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

_A/N:_

Akhir kata, saya tunggu review dari kalian semuanya yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk singgah di fic ini. ^o^


End file.
